C'est pas ma faute
by Gwenn0526
Summary: Inspiré de la chanson "C'est pas ma faute" de la comédie musical de "Roméo et Juliette" C'est Draco qui parle le jour de la grande bataille C'est ma première fanfiction que je publie et j'accepte tout critique


C'est pas ma faute

[Roméo & Juliette :

Tom Ross]

_Les souvenirs qu'on invente sont les plus beaux_

_L'enfance est plus troublante quand tout est faux_

_On m'a volé la mienne on m'a trahi_

_Je suis le fils de la haine et du méprit_

Aujourd'hui c'est la jour J : La grande bataille est pour se soir, après des années de guerre, elle déterminerait les gagnants.

On s'approche du château ou tout le monde a de bon souvenir, de grande amitié ou tout autre chose dont au aime se souvenir. Tout le monde, non, moi j'était limiter a fréquenter ceux que mes parents m'autorisé. Certes j'ai des souvenir, mais aucune nostalgie en y repensent, sauf pour ceux que je me créé, seul.

_On m'a mis des œillères et on m'a dit_

_Les autres, ils veulent la guerre tu la voudras aussi_

_Et j'ai grandi à l'ombre de sentiment_

_Bien trop noirs, bien trop sombres pour un enfant_

Depuis ma naissance on ma apprit a haïr les née-moldus et enseigner que certain sang était meilleur que d'autres. Et puis la haine est le seul sentiment qu'on ma apprit, qu'on ma autorisé a ressentir. Tout les autres m'était interdit et père veiller a ce que je respect cette règle, j'était surveiller, ou que je soit.

_Seul, je suis tout seul_

_Seul, toujours trop seul_

La solitude, voilà ce qu'on ma enseigner, la solitude et la manipulation.

_C'est pas ma faute_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Si mes parents ont fait de moi_

_Ce que je suis ce que tu vois_

Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai était modelé par mes parents depuis que je suis enfant.

_C'est pas ma faute_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Je suis le bras de leur vengeance_

_Et je leur dois obéissance_

C'est eux qui mon loger, nourrit, répondu a met besoin matériel, en échange je suis prier de leur obéir.

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça_

_C'est pas ma faute_

A présent, je suis face à vous.

Vous que j'ai fréquenté pendant mes années à Poudlard, vous que j'ai toujours détester parce qu'on me l'avait imposer et qui m'avait détester en retour. Certain de vous, on voulut me donner une chance de changeait, un chance d'être meilleur et lorsque je croise le regard d'un de vous, je vois de la déception…

_Je n'ai pas eu, non pas le choix_

_Je suis le fils de leur violence_

_Fier de sa naissance_

Fier, je me dois d'être fière, c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont élevé. Je regarde ailleurs, je regarde Potter, lui aussi me regarde à cet instant, je lis la haine dans ses yeux verts, je me sens plus à l'aise, un sentiment dont j'ai apprit à être fière.

_C'est pas ma faute, oh_

_Non, non, non_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça_

Je tourne de nouveaux le regard vers McGonagall, elle aussi m'observe, je lis clairement la déception. Je vous en prit professeur, arrêter de me regardait ainsi, je n'y suis pour rien, je ne fait que suivre la vie qu'on a tracer pour moi.

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Je n'ai pas eu, non pas le choix_

_Je suis le fils de leur violence_

_Fier de sa naissance_

Ma vie était déjà décidée alors que je n'étais pas encore créé dans le ventre de ma mère. Je suis un Malfroy, je dois me comporter comme on tel. On ma apprit a être fière de ce nom, de ma famille.

_Les souvenirs qu'on invente sont les plus beaux_

_L'enfance est plus troublante quand tout est faux_

_On m'a volé la mienne on m'a trahi_

_Je suis le fils de la haine et du méprit_

Je répète encore et toujours, pour vous convaincre, mais je crois que je cherche aussi à justifier ce que je fais à mes propres yeux. Je réalise aussi que je ne croit pas ce que je dis, alors certes, ce n'est pas ma faute, mais si je fais rien maintenant ça le sera.

Je regarde ceux avec qui je suis, puis je vous regarde à nouveau professeur. Je vous sourit, vous me répondait, j'ai l'impression que vous avez devinée.

Les premier sort sont lancé, c'est bon on y est. Je m'avance, me tourne et attaque les Mangemorts. Je vais enfin prendre ma vie en main pour la première fois de ma vie.

Depuis ce jour vous m'avez soutenu madame, c'est grâce a vous que j'ai put parler a Potter et c'est grâce a lui et au fait qu'il a bien voulut m'écouter qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus seul, que la haine n'est plus le seul sentiment que je connaît.


End file.
